tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Mace Windu
Summary Mace Windu was a Human Jedi master and arguably the Jedi Order's greatest warrior during the Clone Wars. A master of every single form of lightsaber combat and numerous aspects of the Force, only Jedi as powerful as Grand Master Yoda could call themselves his peer in battle. As such, he commanded incredible influence over the Jedi Council and subsequently the Jedi Order itself. A cautious and wary individual, he was opposed to Anakin Skywalker's acceptance into the Jedi Order and was doubtful of the prophecy that indicated the young Skywalker as the Chosen One. Nevertheless, Windu served the Jedi Order faithfully until his final moments, when he was struck down by Darth Sidious with a burst of Force Lightning after the latter convinced Anakin to cut off Windu's hands, ultimately confirming the Jedi master's initial suspicions about the darkness in the boy's heart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A. Far higher with Vaapad Name: Mace Windu Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 53 at time of death Classification: Senior Jedi Master/Master of the Order/High General of the Republic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced Senses and perceptions (Cross-dimensional), Mind and Memory Manipulation, Various lightsaber combat skills, attack reflection (His "superconducting loop allows Windu to redirect actions with Vaapad, his personal combat form), Skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-low via Force Healing), Battlemind, Force Stealth, Shatterpoint Perception (Allows one to view the fault lines in fate or in reality that tells or shows a weakness in something and how to counter it as well as function as a higher level or more flexible version of precognition, as well as showcasing one's or others fate's or how its connected to actions or manipulations) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level '''(One of the strongest Jedi in the order. Fought Count Dooku). '''Far higher with Vaapad (Managed to fight against Sidious. However, Sidious staged his defeat, and one-shotted Windu once he got serious, instantly killing him as soon as his lightning made contact. He also has engaged Mother Talzin who was considered a threat by Sidious himself and proved to be so during their battle) Speed: Relativistic. At least FTL reactions and combat speed (Casually deflected a barrage of blaster bolts without even looking). Possibly Massively FTL+ with Vaapad (Appeared to be able to fight Darth Sidious) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class with Force amplification (Traded blows with a held-back Darth Sidious) Durability: Unkown naturally. At least Multi-Continent level with Force amplification (Survived Sidious' casual Force lightning, but was killed instantly once he got serious) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to augment and further enhance his abilities with the Force). Up to limitless with Vaapad (During his fight with Sidious there was said to be not even the possibility of fatigue, but this was likely only due to him harnessing Sidious power, as seen when his exhaustion returned once he could no longer do so) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Above other Jedi masters, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Interstellar to galactic with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: High (A keen tactician and strategist, mastered and created his own style of formalized lightsaber combat called Vaapad and completing Juyo, mastered all the other forms of lightsaber combat. Regarded as one of the few who can match Yoda and Count Dooku, as well as Sidious. Highly competent and efficient in planning and fighting in general as well as leading entire armies in the name of the Republic) Weaknesses: His Vaapad technique's "Superconducting loop" is dangerous to the user's mental state (Everyone who used it but Mace Windu himself fell to the Dark Side sooner or later, and he has skirted the dark side at times, something he himself is aware of) Notable attacks/techniques *'Force Crush:' Can use telekinesis to internally strike or attack his target, usually by applying pressure on organs. *'Force Push:' Windu uses telekinesis to blast with Force energy outward. *'Force Wave:' An omnidirectional or focused blast of energy. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Shatterpoint Perception:' Windu forecasts fate to tell him how to deal with enemies, what their weaknesses and strengths are, how their actions or his affect things directly or indirectly to win; such as killing Dooku in the first year of the war would've been the Shatterpoint to end the Clone Wars, by the end it was linked to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine. *'Telekinesis:' Mace can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His greatest display of this power was crushing General Grievous' chest armor plating. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation; see range for more details. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars